


Bendy come to life

by TinyCookies12637



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice is a Bitch, Boris is a good boi, Boris is best boi, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can barely read that stuff let alone write it, I did this instead of finishing my other stories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Sammy be kinda sus ngl, Sammy just wants senpia to notice him, Saveing boris, Soulmates, bendy makes sure to put her in her place tho, but very possesive, don't ask for smut, everyone's after Joey's ass, fluff....... I think, hell idk, inky boi is a little shy, the reader is a little sassy, what plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyCookies12637/pseuds/TinyCookies12637
Summary: um so this is another bendy story I have been working on so I hope you like it
Relationships: Bendy/reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Tall, dark, and possibly insane

Kicking open the apartment door and yelling “honey I’m home” you pick up your black cat as he comes running to you. “Hey, Benny did ya miss me?” He purrs in response as you pet him lovingly. “Yeah, I missed you too buddy.” He meows at you and you smile before setting him down and grabbing the bags you dropped when you picked him up. 

Walking inside (you kick the door closed behind you first) you place the bags on the counter in your kitchen and start putting stuff away. Once that was done you pick up your cat and head to the living room and you plop yourself down on the couch and grab the PS4 remote. “Time for some Minecraft.” 

Turning on the Playstation, you start up Minecraft and wait for it to load. 

Over the next few hours, you switch from playing Minecraft to Slime Rancher to Plants vs Zombie GW2. You pause the current game of Slime Rancher you're playing and you stand to go make yourself something to eat. When you come back you place your bowl on the table and continue playing. 

After an hour you close out of Slime Rancher and you go through your other games you haven’t played. Suddenly you come across a game you haven’t played in months, Bendy And The Ink Machine. You shivered, this game scared you more than you were willing to admit but you loved it so much. 

Taking a deep breath you start up BATIM, the starting screen appeared and you went to start a new game. 

You run through the game a few times over the next few hours, exploring every nook and cranny of the studio. Every time the Ink Demon appeared you were quick to hide in a Little Miracle Station, and then you would stare in awe as he passed your hiding place. A few times you swore he was looking at when you were hiding in the little box. 

After making your way through chapters four and five you explored the Archives. Looking around for a bit you look down at your cat who was sleeping peacefully, he was with you the whole time you played. He was the only thing that kept you from backing out of the game and he also kept you calm whenever the Ink Demon showed up, he would purr and rub himself against you, effectively distracting you from the inky nightmare.

It was the third time playing the game that you noticed things were a little strange. First off nothing had attacked you in the first two chapters and then in the third chapter, the Ink Demon did not attempt to show himself. 

Then in the middle of chapter three, he made an appearance, you were breaking all the cut-outs (to which you made a series of apologies to each cut-out you took down) when he showed up. 

You tried to make your escape but were stopped by the Demon every time. Taking a deep breath you made your character stand still (you had your headset on because you didn’t want to deal with the neighbors complaining about your TV being too loud). Placing your remote in your lap you run your fingers through your cat’s fur in an attempt to calm yourself down. 

After a while, you stopped shaking, but your heart was still racing. Swallowing, you picked up your remote and forced your character to look at the Ink Demon. He stood towering over you and you heard something like static coming from your headset. After a few seconds the static cleared up a little and you heard a voice, it was an odd mix of high and low and there was an accent you couldn’t pin-point. 

“H̸̱̋͠e̸̖̋̒͝y̷̨̻̺̓̓͒...can you h̴͇͔͂̿e̴̮̝͉̳͚̊͐̐͜ą̷̻̣̲̼͋̈̎͐͝ͅṙ̴̤͙ me?” 

Eyes wide, you give a startled response of “yeah a little.” The voice from before chuckled “ You sound s̸̘̄ǫ̵̕ ̷̠̌s̷̺̽ụ̶̑r̴̗̉ṗ̵̟r̸̙̈́ị̸̈́ś̶̞ě̴͇d̴̘͠ ̴̢̒, am I r̷͉͌e̶̯̾ä̶̜́l̸̻̕l̶̟̔ý̴͈ that scary?” You swallow hard, your heart was racing and your hands were shaking so bad you could barely hold the remote. You heard laughter animate from your headset “ What’s the matter, ca̵͇͛ṭ̵̓ ̶̛̻g̶̤͊o̸̗̐t̸̏͜ ̶̪̆y̷̘͝e̶̙͊r̵̖̄ ̴̤̿ţ̸̉ỏ̶͖n̸̙̚g̴̱̏ụ̴̒ȇ̷̦?̸̟̂"̸̻͝ ̸̛̥

You glared at the screen, the demon seemed to be smirking as he moved closer to your character. “ What do you want?” He walked around your character as he spoke “ Straight to the ṕ̶͎ọ̶̆i̴̺͌n̵̢͋t̶̥͑ ̵̞̏Ï̷̖ ̵̤͊s̷̙̉ë̷̡́ë̸̼́, well you see t̵̺̒o̷͇͛o̵̙͝ṭ̶͂s̷̡͝,̵͚͛ ̴̥͐I̴̫͝ ̵̰̊n̶̯̏e̴̟͂e̸̦̾d̸̗̑ ̴̡͗your help with something.” You blew the hair out of your face before answering, “ Don’t call me toots and I’ll think about it.” 

His grin widened “ You gotta lotta n̶̹͠e̶͈̿ř̵̞v̷̙͒e̸̠̒ ̴̗͊h̵̩̀u̵̟͊m̴͉̌a̸̳̾n̸͕͒ I’ll give you that.” 

You huff and roll your eyes “ I’m tempted to leave this game and never touch it again.” That seemed to catch him off guard before. “N̷̮͕̦͔̪̘̣̺͙͛͒͜O̵͈̹̻͑̒͘̕, I need you d̵̨̻̠̥̠͈̭͙̬̎͜ą̴̛͓̪̯̹͈͖͎͎̗̳̊ͅm̵̡̆̈́́͒͛̈́͐͆͒͘͠ṇ̵̢͊̍i̶̥̬̠̠͍̥̫̐́t̴͎̆̂̓̽̅͑̅̃͂” That got your attention. What in the world could he possibly need you for? 

“ Is that so…. Well, I don’t know if I can be of much help. You’ll have to find someone else.” He let out a growl, which didn’t faze you as you had gotten over your fear (not really but hey you were trying) by clutching your Boris plushie close to your chest and telling yourself that he couldn’t hurt you. 

“ I can't,” he muttered, your mind goes blank for a few seconds. After a few seconds of silence, you ask “ Why not?” He crossed his arms and looked off to the side. “ It’s hard to explain, b̴̺̈u̶̘̫̜͋̕t̸̟͖̪̂́ ̴̞͙͘b̸̞̭͖͐̏a̶͕̠͚͋s̶͎͔̤͛i̸̠̿̌̄c̸̮͚͔͒a̴͚͌͂ḷ̴͋͜ḻ̶̫͖y̴̢̺̽̅̈ ̸͋̅͘ͅyour the perfect match.” This confused you a lot but you didn’t press, it seemed like he didn’t want to talk about it.

You sighed, it was late and you wanted to sleep but first, you needed to deal with this first. “ Alright what do you need me to do?” He seemed to perk up before pulling a black book from behind his back. “ I need to get outta here b̶̰̭̯̍̅͋ů̶̞t̸̺̿ ̷̛̘͓͔̒̓t̴̠͛̇̕ǫ̶͂̉͋ ̸̗͓̩̓͐͐d̷͓o̷̠͂̃̇ ̸̰̔͗̾t̶̲͚̝͒͒̒ḧ̸̙͕à̴͇̳t̶͙̤̭͋͊̿ you need to summon me t̷̛͎̑ȍ̶͉̲̆ ̵̲̞͊y̸̗̒ŏ̸̠̌͊͜ṷ̸̈́̾͝r̵̡̭͈̊̒͠ ̸̼̼͙̑ẉ̴̹̅͂ȍ̵͓r̵̪̗̃͑l̴̼̼̋d̴̙̳̉.̷̪͗̍” You were silent for a few seconds, that was very unexpected but you were too tired to care at the moment. (yay let's throw logic out the window YYYYEEEEETTTT!) 

“ So, how do I do that exactly?” You said tiredly, he explained the process to the best of his ability and you did your best to follow his instructions in your sleepy state. When you finished there was a pentagram on your wall that looked like the ones from the game and you gave him the go-ahead. 

Shadows seemed to be drawn to the pentagram on your wall and they collected there as the Ink Demon tried to make his way into your world. While this was happening your body and mind were slowly starting to shut down and you fought to stay awake. When he finally made it through the ink on your wall seemed to disappear and you looked at the demon before you. Your cat had gotten up to see what was going on when he saw the demon in the room, he then turned and left not at all interested in what you were doing. 

You smiled at the demon towering above you and then you pass out, your body giving into exhaustion and your mind shutting down. The last thing you saw before you closed your eyes was the demon you feared and loved so much holding you in his arms with a worried look on his face.


	2. Sleep Damn it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader doesn't want to sleep (even though you need it) and Bendy takes matters into his own hands.

You woke up the next morning on your couch with a blanket covering your small frame and you sit up, wondering what the hell had happened to you last night. Then you remembered, you summoned the Ink Demon (What the hell were you thinking when you did that? Oh right you were sleep-deprived) and he was now in your home. Your face went bright red as you remembered that you had also passed out in his arms. Which was something you hadn’t meant to do. You heard hurried footsteps coming your way and you tried your best to keep your blush (and your fear) under control as Bendy made his way over to you. 

You turned your head to look at him and almost burst out laughing. Your cat had decided to perch himself in between the demon’s horns and seemed to be using his head as a bed. You put a hand to your mouth trying to stifle your giggles, safe to say it wasn’t working. The expression on his face was a mix of worry, relief, annoyance, and amusement. **“Glad to see you find this funny.”**

“I’m sorry it’s just... well you look silly with my cat on your head like that.” You snickered as your cat lazily looked down at you from his perch. 

**“You doing ok? Ya had me worried when ya passed out like that.”** You stretch a bit, your bones cracking and popping very loudly as you did so (you noticed that he winced at the sound but you ignored it). “ Yeah, that happens when you pull four all-nighters in a row.” He frowned **“What could you possibly be doing besides playing video games that keeps you up all night?”** You rub your eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. “ Well I mostly work from home making art for other people, I also have a part-time job at the cafe downtown.” 

He didn’t seem to like that answer very much, you could tell from the way he was frowning at you. **“So, you’re a workaholic?”** He crossed his arms over his chest still frowning at you. You give him an odd look. “Why do you care so much? You don’t even know me.” 

**“Just answer the question.”** His voice was stern and you felt like you were being scolded. “ Okay, so I work a little too much, what’s it to you mister drippy?” He huffed and grabbed the cat that was still perched on his head and placed him on the floor. **“Don’t sass me.”** You blew a razzberry at him as you tried to stand up. He gently pushed you back down on the couch **“Oh no, you don’t, you sit your butt back down missy.”**

You give him a look of disbelief “You’re not my dad, you can’t tell me what to do.” He leaned forward, you couldn’t see it but you were pretty sure he was glaring at you. **“That may be so, but you still need to rest.”** His hands were on his hips and he was still frowning. **“We can do this the easy way or the hard way, make your choice toots.”**

“ Don’t call me that.” You hiss as you push the blanket off your lap and try to make your escape, you only get a few steps away when an arm wraps around your waist and you’re pulled back against the demon. He holds you close to his chest and sits on the couch with you struggling in his lap in an attempt to break free of his hold. **“The hard way it is.”**

Your face burned bright red as he held you in his arms, you tried to push yourself away, anything to get yourself out of this embarrassing situation. He was having none of it though as he held you closer, effectively keeping you from getting away. **“Since you don’t seem to be able to take care of yourself, I’ll have to do it for you.”** You were redder than a tomato and you tried to hide your face. 

He grabbed the blanket you had tossed and placed it over the both of you and adjusted his hold on you. **“ There you should be comfy now.”** You glared at him, your face still red. “ Let me go.” He seemed to roll his eyes (though you couldn’t see it) **“ Not until you get some rest, and I’ll stay right here to make sure you do.”**

You looked away, maybe a small nap wouldn’t hurt you were a little tired still. You slumped against his chest and gave into sleep (not that you had much of a choice). 

* * *

You woke a few hours later (you were still being held and it seemed like he might be asleep though you weren't sure as the ink always covered his face.) and you shifted, stretching as best you could. You looked up at Bendy's face it looked relaxed though his grip on you suggested otherwise. After a few seconds of silence, you poked the demon in the arm and he looked down at you. **" Did ya sleep ok?"** You nodded and rubbed your eyes then your stomach growled, very loudly at that. You looked up sheepishly as your stomach growled again. 

**" When was the last time you ate?"** He asked. You looked down at your hands as you answered, " T-two days ago." He frowned **" You need to take better care of yourself."** You nodded still feeling like you were being scolded. He sighed and stood, still holding you in his arms. You yelped and clung to him, the sudden movement made you nervous. **“ Oh relax I’m not gonna drop ya.”**

You glare at him “ And you don’t need to carry me.” He said nothing as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Once you're both in the kitchen he sets you down on the counter and he starts to rummage through your cupboards, seemingly looking for something. After searching for a while he seems to find what he needs. Then he grabs a small pot and opens the can of soup he found and dumps the contents inside the pot. He turns on the stove and places the pot on the burner, letting the food cook. 

**" So, your an artist correct?"** You nod and shift in place, the way he was staring at you made you uncomfortable. 

He pulled out a long spoon and stirred the contents of the pot, it smelled like tomato soup and the smell alone caused your stomach to rumble loudly. Your mouth watered as you stared at the pot, you were pretty much drooling now and Bendy chuckled at your expression. “H-hungry.” You whined, sounding much like a child. 

He waved you off, **“Yeah, I know but your gonna have ta wait a bit.”** You looked down at your lap and your shoulder-length curly brown hair (which was a rat nest now though Bendy found it oddly adorable, not that he’d ever say that out loud though) had fallen in your face and you tucked some curls behind your ear. 

**“So tell me, what kind of art do you do?”** He kept his eyes on you as he stirred. You perked up, a small smile on your face as you talked. “Oh, well mostly I do digital art but I also do hand-drawn stuff. “ He nodded turning off the stove (wait how did he know how to use your stove? Eh you chose to ignore it for now) and he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and filled it. 

He then made his way over to you, holding the bowl in one hand, he picked you up with his free arm causing you to yelp (for the second time today or maybe the third you weren’t sure) and your face to flush. 

“I can walk you know!” he said nothing as he made his way back to the couch and you scowled at him “ I don’t need your fucking help.” You hissed. He looked down at you **“language.”** you grinned, “preferably English.” He let out an exasperated sigh. **“I can’t believe that I have to babysit you human.”**

You looked at him offended, “It’s not my fault you decided to help me!” He plopped down on the couch with you in his lap (surprisingly he hadn’t spilled the soup) and he gave you a pointed look. **“Actually it kinda is toots.”** you opened your mouth to retort but a spoonful of soup was shoved in, you gave a muffled sound of protest. **“Shut up and eat.”** you swallowed what was in your mouth and when he brought the spoon to your mouth again you turned your head away.

He grabbed your face forcing you to look at him. **“Eat.”** you gave him a look of defiance. **“If you don’t want me to treat you like a baby then stop acting like one.”** You went to protest and again had a spoonful of soup forced in your mouth. 

It went on like that for a while, if you refused to open your mouth he would say something that pissed you off enough to speak. And he would take that opportunity to shove more soup in your mouth. 

By the time you finished the third bowl you were tired of fighting him, you slumped against him and kept your mouth open for the next spoonful. It was after the fifth bowl that you stopped, you were full and sleepy. Maybe a nap wouldn’t hurt.

You made yourself comfortable in his lap and drifted off to dreamland, with Bendy running his fingers through your hair with a contented smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fluff right  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> did I do good?


	3. A/N

So uh ya'll want this to continue? I mean I will keep writing more of it but I want to know if that what you guys want.... my other stories aren't so good but they are getting a little love so that's a plus. Anyway as I was saying if you want this or any of my other stories to continue just let me know. I am currently working on the second chapter of my among us story and I think it's coming along pretty well. well, bye for now 

-Cookies

*zooms in on pic* omg HE'S HOT!!!!! *dies of a fucking nose bleed because holy fucking shit this demon hot af*

o̸h̴,̶ ̴I̵ ̶d̶i̵d̴n̵'̴t̵ ̵k̷n̴o̴w̶ ̷y̷o̵u̶ ̶t̸h̴o̴u̶g̷h̴t̸ ̷t̴h̷a̴t̵ ̴w̷a̸y̸ ̶a̶b̸o̷u̷t̶ ̴m̵e̶~̵ ̴

Oh lord above help meh

h̵e̷h̸,̵ ̵n̷o̷t̸ ̸e̶v̷e̷n̴ ̶g̶o̷d̵ ̴c̴o̷u̷l̵d̶ ̷s̶a̶v̵e̷ ̴y̴o̶u̶ ̸f̶r̷o̵m̷ ̷m̸e̶ ̵t̷o̵o̸t̸s̵~̴

HENRY!!!!!

o̶h̴ ̸s̴h̵i̵t̴

*Henry has joined the fight*

*chaos ensues *

(this is what I imagine him to look like plus or minus the tail )


	4. Saving Boris (& Henry too I guess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris is a good boi
> 
> Boris is best boi
> 
> that's all I've got to say here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly hands you this chapter and yelps when you snatch it away* I'm trying my hardest to have a normal update schedule *whimpers* please forgive me for taking so long T-T

You awoke very slowly the next morning, your senses turning on one by one. Your hearing came first, and then taste and smell (your mouth tasted like tomatoes and your blanket smelled like clean laundry), and last but not least your sense of touch and your sight came back. Your blanket was soft and covered most of your face and your eyes fluttered open, your sight a little blurry as you didn’t have your glasses on.

Looking around you realized that you were in your room and you were alone. With a tired sigh, you sit up and pull yourself off your bed. 

With the blanket around your shoulders, you grab your glasses (they were sitting in your opened glasses case and you wondered how they got there when you were sure you left them on the coffee table) and trudged slowly out of your room, you were going to sleep on the couch and if Bendy was still there you would most likely end up sleeping on him.

For a being made of ink, he was surprisingly warm and comfortable. He also happened to make a great cuddle buddy. 

Normally you wouldn’t be thinking like this about anyone else, but this was different. That and you happened to be really tired, it’s a good thing you took two weeks off of work or you’d really be in trouble. 

Going down the stairs and making your way into the living room, you spot the Ink Demon sitting on the left side of the couch with the TV on. Climbing over the back of the couch you nestle yourself next to him, your sudden appearance must have startled him because he jumped a little when you settled next to him. You place your glasses on the coffee table and lean against the Demon. 

You mumble out a good morning and drift off into a half-sleep (you ever have that happen? When your mind is awake but your body still thinks it’s sleeping) He reluctantly puts an arm around you and you snuggle closer.  **“I didn’t know you were such a cuddle bug Y/N.”** You smile a little “You’re warm.” 

You hear him chuckle before giving you a pat on the head and turn back to the TV, he seemed to be watching something on Netflix. (you still had no idea how he managed to use the TV let alone get to Netflix) From what you could hear, it sounded like one of the Pokemon series. It might’ve been Pokemon Sun and Moon, at least that’s what the intro sounded like. 

The two of you just sit like that for about an hour, just enjoying each other’s company. 

Now that you’re more awake you stretch, smiling when Bendy flinches at the sound of your bones popping (you don’t know why he does that but it amuses you none the less) you sit up with the blanket still around your shoulders. He seems almost… disappointed that you got up, but you wrote it off as you just seeing things. Yeah, let’s go with that. 

“I gotta take my meds, they help with my ADHD.” He tilts his head  **“What is… ADHD?”** Yawning you answer him. “Well, it stands for attention deficit hyperactive disorder, that basically means that I can’t sit still for long periods of time, unless of course if I’m distracted.” He nods  **“What are the meds for then?”**

You adjust the blanket before answering. “The meds help me concentrate, and without them, I can’t focus very much on anything. I can go without them but it makes it hard for other people to get my attention.” He hums and fidgets with his gloves. 

You stand, wobbling a little before you regain your balance and you head to the kitchen. After taking your meds you head to your room (after telling Bendy you were going to change). Opening the closet door you think about what you should wear. 

Coming to a decision, you pick out a dark blue shirt with A dabbing Bendy on it, some black shorts, and thigh-high black socks. Going over your jackets you picked a black one to go with the theme. After getting dressed you headed to the bathroom and brushed your hair and teeth. 

Stepping out of the bathroom you head back to the living room. Bendy was still on the couch and had turned off the TV, he was holding your Boris Plush in his hands a sad look on his face. 

You sit next to him and place a hand on his arm. “Why the long face?” He looked up at you  **“I miss Boris… He was my best friend before… I became like this.”** You don’t know what to say to that so you both sit in silence for a while. 

Then you get an idea, “Maybe we could save him…. only if you want to.” He looked down at you with a surprised look on his face.  **“Why would want to do that?”** Your face had been mostly neutral in the time he had been here but now you let some of your sadness show. “Because it felt like he was my friend, it felt like he could understand me when I got scared. And because Boris is a good boy.” 

He chuckled  **“Well there is that, but I would also like to get Henry out as well.”** You tilt your head. “But I thought you hated him?” He sighed  **“That was because I thought he was Joey, I was blinded by rage at the time so yeah.”** You nod. “Fair enough.” 

**“After the first three hundred or so loops I finally figured out who I had been after, It was a bit of a shock.”** You look down at your hands. “Um… So I’ve been wondering, Why were you in my game?” He sighed  **“You can blame Joey for that, somehow he connected the studio to your world. And he did something that tied me to someone from this world, that someone being you.”**

You slowly come to the realization of what he means, He doesn’t seem to know what Joey did but you have it figured out, and your face flushes. “I-I think I know what you mean.” He looks at you in confusion which slowly morphed into understanding and you noticed that there was a light dusting of gray on his face. 

You both sit there in awkward silence for a moment and you nervously fidget with the hem of your shirt. “S-so about Boris… how are we going to get him and Henry out?” You nervously change the subject. 

It seems to do the trick as he shakes his head seemingly trying to get rid of the blush on his face.  **“Well, since both our worlds are connected, you could go back to the first chapter as you call it and then we’ll work from there.”** You nod, it’s a half-baked plan but it’s a plan. 

You grab your controller and turn on the PS4, signing in you exist out of the current game you’re in, and go back to the first chapter of the game. Bendy stands and moves over to the wall summoning a portal as the screen loads up. He holds out his hand  **“Ya might want to hold yer breath.”** You place the controller down on the coffee table and you take his hand.  **“We might get separated but don’t worry, I’ll meet up with you after the machine is on ok?”** You take a deep breath and nod. “What do I do if I find Henry?” He looked back at you.  **“Improvise I guess? Just make sure that when the machine turns on he doesn’t run. I’ll try to keep the ink from flooding the place.”** You nod again. You had made sure your cat had enough food and water for however long you were going to be gone. You had almost forgotten about him and frantically set out food for him when you were in the kitchen earlier. 

Bendy stepped through the portal and just before you went through all the way you took in a deep breath and held it. 

You stumbled out of the portal and landed on your hands and knees. Letting out the breath you had been holding, you look at your surroundings. Bendy had been right about being separated as you were now in a room far from the Ink Machine. Standing shakily, you grabbed the railing- wait railing? Oh right. Apparently, you ended up in the animation room. 

You froze when you heard the door to the entrance of the studio opening and closing.  _ “Alright Joey, I’m here, let’s see if I can find what you wanted me to see.”  _ The voice was male and sounded worn and tired. 

Shaking your head you quickly left the room and peered around a corner, there he was, Henry. He looked like your average 50 or 60-year-old man, but his hair hadn’t started to grey yet. He had brown eyes and wore a frown on his face. As if he was tired of doing the same old song and dance. 

Swallowing hard you stepped out from around the corner and cleared your throat. The noise seemed to startle him as he almost jumped out of his skin. (hahahahah see what I did there, I pulled a sans UwU) 

You waved shyly “H-hi…” The look on his face told you that he didn’t think you were real, so you held out your hand and introduced yourself. “I’m Y/N… uh what’s your name?” He seemed to shake himself out of whatever daze he was in and shook your hand. “I’m Henry, Henry Stein.” He still seemed to think you were a ghost or something. “May I ask how you got here?” 

You messed with the zipper of your jacket as you answered, “It’s kind of a long story, but to make it short and simple I was brought here with help from a… friend.” you laugh nervously. He searches your face seemingly looking for something. He nodded, understanding that you really didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Well there are some things we gotta do first-” You cut him off “I... uh I know what we gotta do… but um… I won’t tell you why cause you probably won’t believe me… I don’t want to lie to you but this something that uh I can’t tell you.” He seemed to be completely ok with that.

" _Alright then, let's go."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did pretty good on this chapter
> 
> just a heads up for the next the reader does end up beating Sammy to a pulp so ye be ready for that. 
> 
> also if my writing style is a little funny it's because I tend to write like I'm role-playing so bear with me here friends


End file.
